


mas malambot ang kama pag ika'y kasama

by seuljhi



Series: kathang isip kong ito [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/pseuds/seuljhi
Summary: Isang salesman si Sehun sa section ng mga kama sa SM Department Store at may customer siyang nanghi-hingi muna ng free trial bago bumili.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: kathang isip kong ito [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874845
Kudos: 15





	mas malambot ang kama pag ika'y kasama

Isang araw sa department store, kung saan siya nagtra-trabaho part time,nakapantalon na hapit sa kanya dahil college palang ata niya ito ginagamit at asul na polo sa ilalim ng kanyang vest.

Ginagawa lang ni Sehun ang trabaho niya, nang naputol ang pakikipag-usap niya sa mag-asawang nagbabalak bumili ng bagong kama.

“Psst, Sehun,” kalabit ng kanyang ka-trabaho.

“Excuse me po,” sabi ni Sehun sa mag-asawa, ang ngiti ay may karisma. Tinanguan lang siya ng mag-asawa at patuloy lang itong mga ito tumingin ng mga kama.

“Asukasuhin mo raw ‘yun sabi ni _ssob_ Chanyeol. Ako na sa mga tanders na ‘yon,” bulong ni Jongin, tumango sa direksyon sa malayo.

Tiningnan ni Sehun ang sinasabi ni Jongin at hindi niya ma-gets kung ano o sino ang itinuturo nito. Napaliit ang mga mata ni Sehun, nahihirapan makita kung ano man iyon. Nakalimutan niya kasi salamin niya sa bahay kaya pilit siyang magtrabaho ngayong araw nang hindi masyadong nakakakita.

Naramdaman niyang hinawakan ni Jongin ang ilalim ng kanyang panga upang iharap siya sa tamang direksyon at doon, sa mga ibang kama, sa seksyon kung saan nandun ang mga pinakamahal at malalambot na kama.

Doon may isang lalaking kulay pink ang buhok, kitang kita sa pagkaliwanag ng kulay nito sa ilalim ng ilaw.

Kita na ni Sehun ang tinutukoy ni Jongin. Natanto niyang customer  pala— nakatingin na sa kanya na may ngising nakakaakit, nakahiga sa kama at nakasandal sa kanyang mga nakakamaong kamay.

_Puta. Bakit ako? Napalunok si Sehun sa nararamdaman niyang nakakaiba. Hindi pwede ‘to._

Itinulak siya ni Jongin nang matanto niyang hindi pa siya gumagalaw kaya natisod siya nang kaunti pero linakad niya na para hindi halata.

Napatikhim siya ng lalamunan nang nasa harapan na siya ng customer na nakatingala galing sa paghigang nakatagilid sa kama at ang ngisi, naging ngiti.

“Hello!” bati nito. “Gusto ko sana mag-avail ng kama.”

Gumusot ang ilong nito at mas lumiit ang kanyang mga mata. Napangiti lang si Sehun ng propesional katulad nang pagbati niya sa nakasanayang mga customers.

“Ito po ba?” magalang na tanong ni Sehun kahit na-awkwardan siya sa pagtingin sa ibaba habang ang lalaki nakatingala.

“Siguro…” _Mukhang hindi pa sure_. “Pero ‘di talaga ako sure. Gusto ko muna ma-test.”

“Po?” tanong ni Sehun, may kusot sa noo. Hindi niya ma-gets kung ano ang ibig sabihin nito. Ma-test? Hindi pa ba siya _nakahiga_ at na-test niya na?

“Halika rito. Test ko.”

_Ha?!_

Hindi na nakapagsambit ng kahit anong reply si Sehun nang hilain siya ng lalaking pink ang buhok paibaba sa kama at ramdam niya ang pagkalambot nito sa pagkatumba niya. Agad siyang lumubog, este, _sila_ lumubog pareho.

Aangal na sana si Sehun nang tatayo siya ng paupo nang hinila ulit siya pababa ng customer at agad idinantay ang binti nito sa itaas ng tiyan niya.

“ _Ayan_. Maganda ngang kama. May free trial pa.”

Nanigas lang si Sehun sa kinakahigaan.

_Halos isang taon na iyong insidenteng iyon at ngayon, hindi na sa kama ng department store sila nakahiga, pero sa malambot na higaan ni Jeonghan_.


End file.
